


will you come a little closer now?

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [12]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: David loves him so much, M/M, Matteo is a soft but dumb drunk, No one reads the tags right?, Party, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: “what’s cookin, good lookin’?” Matteo asks with a slightly hysterical laugh, David huffs and shakes his head with a smile. Matteo introduces him to his friends and every time they meet someone new, David’s heart jumps out of his chest when Matteo introduces him and his boyfriend.“I know that it’s the alcohol that's making you do this but I really love you introducing me as your boyfriend,” David whispers to him when they get some time alone. Matteo smiles lopsidedly at him and shakes his head.





	will you come a little closer now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! this fic was based on a prompt send to me on tumblr (@darkdodielove) 
> 
> “what’s cookin, good lookin’?”
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

It had been a very long night for David, Matteo had convinced him once again to come to a party again. The pungent smell of the rainbow poison on Matteo’s breath, the deafening blast from the music and the flashing lights are a constant ache behind David’s eyes, it also doesn’t help that as soon as they got to the party Matteo decided to leave David to go find his work friends leaving David left in the loud room with people he didn’t know. 

David didn’t even really want to go to a party tonight, he was tired from his week of class and work but Matteo had begged him while pressing kisses to the soft spot just below his ear so of course, he had to give in. 

He did recognise a few people at the party, some of Matteo’s work friends and people they went to high school with, he half expected to see Jonas or at least see Abdi following Sam around like a lovesick puppy but he didn’t see them everywhere, he just saw faces of people that he couldn’t quite place. 

He finds Matteo a little while later, David stops still and admires his boyfriend's smiling and flushed face, his whole demeanour is completely different, he’s laughing at something someone near him says and his smile is unguarded but David suspects that it has something to do with the clear cup filled up with red liquid. 

David smiles at his boyfriend when Matteo catches his eyes across the room, he makes a come here motion and David weaves through the multitude of people crammed into the limited space. 

“what’s cookin, good lookin’?” Matteo asks with a slightly hysterical laugh, David huffs and shakes his head with a smile. Matteo introduces him to his friends and every time they meet someone new, David’s heart jumps out of his chest when Matteo introduces him and his boyfriend. 

“I know that it’s the alcohol that's making you do this but I really love you introducing me as your boyfriend,” David whispers to him when they get some time alone. Matteo smiles lopsidedly at him and shakes his head. 

“It’s not the alcohol, it's the sober me. I want everyone to know you’re my boyfriend,” Matteo slurs. David smiles at his drunk boyfriend and presses a kiss to his temple, happy that Matteo had convinced him to come tonight. 


End file.
